


Nothing Else Compares

by Blue_Velvet_Dark



Series: Samantha [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual, Dean Winchester/Female Sam Winchester, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Incest, Romance, Sexual Content, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Velvet_Dark/pseuds/Blue_Velvet_Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sam goes on her first date and it goes badly? Big brother is there to kiss her booboos, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Compares

The Dating Game has always been a topic of concern with teens and their families, particularly the big brother who was protective of his baby sister. Dean and Samantha’s bond was strong - perhaps much too strong. They had been side by side their entire life, hunting, growing, laughing, fighting, and living totally together. Rarely was there a day when Dean and Sam didn’t see each other for hours at a time, if not for an entire 24 hour period, save for bathroom breaks and school. So when Sam went on her first real date at the tender age of 15, Dean was not as excited as she was, but instead filled with concern that manifested into violent ideals.

“Take your gun.”

“I don’t need my gun, Dean!” Sam spat, adjusting her brown jacket. She didn’t deviate much from her usual dress of jeans, t-shirt, her favorite brown jacket, and sneakers, but that just wasn’t who she was anyway. She looked like Sam, her wavy brown hair falling to her shoulders, no make-up (honestly, she doesn’t even need it anyway), standing a short five foot one without the aid of heels. Dean was at least thankful she wasn’t dressed provocatively or with a ton of make-up on.

Dean was leaned up against the Impala, which was being loaned to Sam on the condition that if it dies, she dies. His hands were deep in his pockets and he had pulled his shoulders forward in defiance as he pouted at his baby sister.

“I’m serious. Take it. And if he so much as touches your knee, you gank him. We can bury the body together.” Sam realized in horror that he was serious, and stared at him with a look of disgust distorting her pretty features.

“Christ, Dean, it’s a date, not a hunt.” She breathed. Sam leaned over into the front seat of the Impala, and as she did her shirt rose up and Dean could see the handle of her pistol poking out of her jeans. He couldn’t help but smile in pride and amusement. She was so determined to say ‘no’ to all of Dean’s advice, but in the end she had already agreed to everything he said.

“Well… At least slip some holy water in his drink. If he starts smoking you leave, got it?” Dean didn’t wait for a reply as his grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her roughly into one of the biggest hugs she could remember. For a couple seconds they stood just like that, his chin on her head, her breathing in his scent. To Sam, Dean smelled like home and good memories and forehead kisses and late naps and skipping school to go to the amusement park. Few things made her feel as good and as at ease as the cool smell of his cologne and his warm embrace.

Sam started giggling. “Dean, you have to let me go eventually.” He finally did and just looked at her for a moment with his brows furrowed and a pout on his lips. She smiled warmly to him, put her hands on his cheeks, and stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the nose. “I’ll be fine, Dean. I love you.” Before he responded, she was in the car with the door shut. As she pulled out of the motel parking lot, he waved to her slowly, his heart a little heavy. How could she grow up so fast?

Samantha barely had time to walk into the restaurant before she had a bouquet of flowers thrust into her arms and a kiss planted on her cheek. For a moment she was stunned, stepping back and pressing her back against the wall.

“Oh, gosh, I’m sorry Sam.” Her date said, blushing. He was cute, Sam mused, smiled at him. Taller than Dean, thin but toned, his curly black hair shaggy around his face and getting in his eyes occasionally. Dean didn’t like the lip ring, but that just made Sam like it even more.

“No, Doug, you’re fine. I just wasn’t prepared for it.” Sam explained, peeling herself off the wall. Doug blushed.

“I, uh, already got us a table. I hope a window seat is alright with you?” Doug said nervously, leading Sam to the table across the spacious restaurant. It was well-lit but still intimate in a way, with high-backed booths for privacy and a single white flower in a thin glass vase, deep colors throughout the restaurant, and light, calm music playing in the background as a filler for the awkward moments Sam and Doug were about to have.

“You look really pretty.”

“I.. look the same as I did today at school.” Sam looked down at her lap, wondering if there was something different about her now. She had brushed her hair, but otherwise she hadn’t done anything.

Doug shifted uncomfortably, struggling to find words for his failing date. “I mean, you always look pretty. Uh, so, where did you live before coming here?”

“A little bit of everywhere.” Sam said, trying to remember every detail about their current cover story. “My dad is a specialist in manufacturing equipment, so we go where we’re needed.” There was a large factory in town that made different steel beams and things for buildings, so this was what Sam and Dean had thought up last minute when they arrived, sleepy and mentally exhausted from a previous hunt that they both had to assist on.

“Oh, that’s interesting.” He mumbled, clearing his throat. This was not his ideal date, Sam was too quiet and he was too star-struck by her. He began to resign himself to staring at his soda, and later his plate, and they finished their meals with only light conversation about school, life on the road, and how disappointing the food was. When they had finished and paid, he was kind enough to walk her to the Impala.

“Listen, Doug,” Sam sighed, her hands on her pockets, not shying from looking him in the eye. Doug looked to the ground, sniffing. “I think you kinda realized that this isn’t really a thing either of us should do again. I just don’t think we click. I mean, I’d absolutely love to still talk and hang out at school. But to be honest, I don’t know how long I’m going to be around here.”

“Yeah, I get it. It just didn’t work.” Doug agreed, though obviously disappointed. He had hoped for a better night but it just didn’t happen and he was determined to accept it. Sam put a hand on his shoulder, and he was caught off guard by a sweet kiss on the cheek.

“Goodnight, Doug. I’ll see you Monday.”

 

Dean was outside of the motel to meet Sam as she pulled back in, having heard the Impala from what seemed like a mile away. Oh, the power of the human ear when a brother is awaiting his baby sister!

“How’d it go?” He said forcefully as he opened the door for Sam. She stepped out and shrugged, not wanting to look him in the eye. Her big brother, so successful in the dating game, compared to her, incapable of having conversation without making her admirer feel like shit.

“About as well as expected,” she sighed. She tossed him the keys and they headed into the motel.

He took her faced in his hands and made her look at him when the door shut. “Samantha, don’t be so disappointed. It was one date, your first. So it went to shit. That’s okay.”

She was suddenly mad, but couldn’t tell if she was angry at herself or at Dean. “No, it’s not okay. He was a really nice guy and he really liked me, but I made him feel like crap. I can’t have a decent conversation with anyone except you, Dean. I’m not as outgoing or fluent in social clues as you, and that’s just not something I can learn like math.”

“Hey, math is impossible sometimes.”

“Not a joke, Dean!” She said, turning away and throwing herself on the bed in exasperation. “Why did I even try? We’re just going to leave soon.” Sam could feel the tears, hot in her eyes, and she put her face in the pillow and let out a small scream. She felt stupid and useless and unloveable. But Dean knew that she was brilliant and worth everything on earth and more loveable than anyone he had ever met. He laid down beside her and began stroking her hair.

For a moment, he was incapable of putting what he had to say in words. There was nothing he could say to make it better, he realized, so he decided on silence for the moment. Finally he had to speak up, and let her know he was there for her. “I know it’s hard, Sam. But you’re going to get it right, soon. Until then, you have me.” She turned her head towards him, and he took the opportunity to give her a peck on the lips.

Her anger melted away at his kiss and she responded to his lips against hers by pressing back. So he kissed her again, and again, deeper each time. Gently, he pushed her onto her back and leaned over her, her hands resting on his chest. His lips moved to her neck and she let out a moan, her eyes closed and her fingers running through his hair. Then his hands were under her shirt, then removing her jeans. His tongue played tricks against her skin everywhere, teasing and taunting and pleasuring her. He pushed her furiously to and from the edge many times, loving the way he cried out his name when he denied her released, and then screamed when he finally gave it to her. 

She was over him, then, straddling him, kissing him hard with need as she removed his clothes from him, nearly tearing them away in her fury. When she finally had him sheathed inside her body, she was back to his lips, moaning into his soft lips with each rise and fall. He dug his fingertips into her hips, pressing himself deeper inside, her hands gripping the pillow beside his head. They traded places, her beneath him, legs pulled to her chest as she gasped his name and scratched at his skin. Their need was finally satisfied in what seemed like a week, their bodies coated in sweat and flushed red.

The two laid still beside each other for a long time, Dean pulling her nude body into his as they rested in the cool, dark room. He lightly continued kissing the back of her neck, his arm around her waist.

“Dean,” Sam said after an hour of silent cuddling. “The date did go to shit. And even if it did work out, it still wouldn’t even be as nice as spending a day with you. I know that no one can ever be as good as you, and I can never love someone so much. Nothing else compares to being in your arms.”

**Author's Note:**

> Moar porn? Comments encouraged! I need prompts plz?


End file.
